


Soda Stained Polka Dots

by 29_PeachButter_Pies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriend shirts, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29_PeachButter_Pies/pseuds/29_PeachButter_Pies
Summary: After Ruy decided to ruin Noya's relationship with his mother's stain stick Noya struggles to hide a new mark. Asahi has to offer up a free chance to do laundry at his place to spare the small boy. After doing a load of laundry Ashai comes back to see the small boy in one of his shirts.And he is weak





	Soda Stained Polka Dots

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a quick one shot with everything randomized. The prompts, ship, and amount of words were all random and it was actually fun.  
> * = a time lapse because it looked better than saying it

Chasing heels squeaked while they followed the long strides on the beaten pathway. The sunset fell along with drips from the running ice pop. Hands locked together peacefully swinging with every step. Noya let out dramatic spurts tightening his grip on fingers with every excited bounce. Asahi smiled biting on the freezing pop chuckling,  
“You know that’s gonna fall if you keep jumping so much. Or maybe it’s too late?” he commented on as he watched the body pause. A gasp came out of blue lips Noya looked down to see a dark stain on a collection of white on his dark shirt.  
“Ashai! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” the boy whined dropping a stick and hand to scrub at the sunken mark. Blue drenched the white dots splashing against fabric leaving a heavy mark. Twirling the empty stick with the clear rapper the head of a logo squished when stuffed into a pocket. Licking in a palm and with a harsh rub Noya attempted to clear the stain but had no result. He let out a defeated sigh hands dropping down to his sides.  
“After Ruy dropped an entire ice tea down my shirt my mom’s said she was done with stains. But she won’t let me near the washer after the incident.” Noya trailed off eyes rolling with tiny misunderstandable murmurs. A finger poked into a cheek, eyes grazed up with a heavy exhale of pure exhaustion. Angry eyebrows rising, Asahi chuckled lightly,  
“Just come over I’ll wash it. I think you left a couple shirts at my house anyway, I paid for the treat I’ll make up for the mess.” Noya kept a gaze down biting his lip,  
“You sure?” Asahi nodded with a shy smile scratching the back of his neck, as from there to above he was fully drenched in coat of blush. Noya smirked pulling himself close fingers twirled around a hoodie sleeve trying to reach for his prize. Snickering and following the command the tall boy hit the little one’s lips. They gave into a sweet peck and pulled off snickering with a coat of pink brushing over their skin. Both mumbled light love you’s with another peck when fingers once again intertwined. 

*

The house was calm as always the door shut as quick steps of bodies rushed up stairs. Hands were dyed blue matching a tongue which made the deepening stain feel like a lighter load. Asahi commented on the simple dots of a blue trail kissing a cheek. His fingers slipped up the wool leaving Noya in giggles and pulling in a head for a heated kiss. Laughs leaked between lips heat rose between both body colors switching every second. Fabric slipped off wrists and was pushed to a chest, Asahi pulled away with a final peck. He chuckled as he watched the other boy cross his arms in heavy pout.  
“Asahi why are you like this?” Noya grumbled still expressing a sulking frown. The other boy let out a throated chuckle,  
“You could get yelled at by your mother and probably banned from my house and Tanaka’s for a while, or you could sit here have me do your laundry and then make you dinner after a movie or two?” Asahi stated truthfully leaving a wave of guilt to run over the small body. Hands cupped over his eyes he fell backwards with a loud groan. Pillows catching the small body Noya dragged hands from cheeks to his bare chest,  
“I’m sorry! Asahi you have to start telling me when I’m being a dick!” he yelled as between words Asahi tensed with a forgiving expression landing upon his lips.  
“Okay apology excepted even when it wasn’t needed..but anyway get dressed I’ll be back.” Asahi told the other boy peacefully. Looking at the upset frown laying on the darkness of his bedsheets, he let a hand trail its way into a head of hair. Nuzzling himself closely Noya watched the boy above beaming with a taming modlet.  
“Asahi, it’s starting to get cold. Shirts are in the bottom drawer right?” the bedridden boy questioned as a hand slipped away. With a nod a grip tightened on a balled shirt in hand as he went to the door shutting it slowly. 

*

Rolling but with much less thunder Noya jumped off the bed alone as he could hear the sound of doors and running water. Air stung plain skin as the boy bit his inner cheek remembering the one way he could fight the cold. Dropping down his hand lazily groped a leg of a dresser,  
“I swear I took my last shirt home..” he grumbled to himself as a finger locked under a handle pulling slowly. Looking over with a sigh out of no surprise a collection of jeans and shorts, a pair of sweatpants and even a disturbing amount of boxers.  
Shutting the drawer he fell backwards in a heavy groan. Slapping hollow cheeks he rolled slowly to pop back up with another jump. His eyes grazed the closet. With a lazy pull his hand slammed the door back to reveal a collection of outfits. Dark and bright colors were compromising in the neatly organized selection. Fingers brushing across fabrics,  
“How many long sleeved shirts can one person own? Oh wait what is..” Noya paused as he saw the golden shirt he would never have imagined in his boyfriend’s closet. As a normal response he smacked a hand to his chest eyes shutting as he gave an approving nod. A devilish smile appeared along his lips along with his future prediction,  
“He’s gonna kill me but it will be worth it.” He murmured to himself with small snickers. Swiping the shirt off in a perfect swoop in mid second a hanger was left swinging in the farthest corner. The fabric fell quickly over a chest as Noya dashed to the hallway to deliver a sweet surprise. 

*

Digging through dark colored clothes the light sound of socks slipping on wooden floors brought a feeling of delight into the tame room. Prepared the silent state would soon be destroyed with a abstract outburst Asahi braced himself for anything. A head peaked between a door feet slowly fell on waxed wooden floors. The small body held on for dear life with a loud squeak. Asahi gave out a concerned yell of his own before he saw a supporting thumb shoot up as the door hit it’s hinges. Noya popped out in a dripping shirt watching the tall boy’s cheeks start to strongly burn with different shades of pink.  
“Where did..did you find that?!” A voice cracked out as a prideful smile continued to beam in front of his boyfriend who dove into his palms. Noya pulled at the shirt tilting his head with a thoughtful bite to his inner cheek.  
“It was in the far part of your closet but I never thought of you as the pusheen cat type.” The dripping gray shirt held a small cat hiding in a pocket head just lightly showing. Asahi’s attention stayed on the excited smile, matched with the perfect view of a tiny figure sinking in the most precious shirt. He bit his thumb elbows pounding with a harsh shake into the washer. Thoughts rushed but came out as a concerning sigh.  
“Asahi? You okay?” Fabric fell from palms with a tense question Noya stepped close as he could hear another light groan of displeasure. He ran fingers gently over shaking knuckles that soon quickly eased into the smooth feeling. Noya paused lightly, “I’m sorry if this is embarrassing I just thought you would like it, I mean I’ll change if” A head rocketed up making the small boy jump,  
“Don’t change! You look so cute it’s just hard to deal with that and the fact you found that old shirt.” Asahi paused biting his tongue and watching curious eyes, he leaned forward with a long sigh feeling a kiss to his cheek.  
“You’re such a dork you know that right?” Noya teased sending more blush up cheeks, Asahi leaned on a palm looking at the other boy.  
“You’ve told me many times..” he spoke softly with a long sigh. Pulling a collar down to his own the small boy pressed a warm kiss to wanting lips. Asahi pulled away holding his lips with the pressure of a thumb. He stayed silent cheeks flushing with every side glance at the boy waiting for attention.  
“Wanna make-out?” a small voice asked fingers brushing up a back pinning a shirt upwards. Leaning down in a quick swoop Asahi placed the boy on top of the washer. Large hands carefully placed themselves on a small waist as legs tangled themselves around a back. Locking a grip into a chunk of hair both leaned in for what was planned as a long kiss but quickly broke. Asahi smirked seeing a pouting face from Noya as his hand slipped from his hair to cup a shoulder. Pulling the body closer the taller boy started a trail of kisses on soft skin. The other boy broke into giggles squirming under a grip. Trying to push off both gave in on the moment.  
“You look so cute.” Asahi mumbled against a deep kiss a loud huff came from the other boy. Touches slipping down skin and light breaths slipping sent both into a light break from reality. As evil as it came out and even after teasing, Noya was happily pleased as he got the rest of his kiss and a new way to tease his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> The shirt Asahi owned was under the search: pusheen cat pocket shirt  
> Let's pretend Suga gave him a gag gift for his birthday to make him less gang looking  
> Hope you like the fluff


End file.
